Nobody knows
by Declaring.Love
Summary: Death takes its toll, but people move on, abuse is a different story...it is forever etched into ones brain...What can he do, no one but his sister knew and that was the way it had to be, Rate and Review, the chapters are kinda long but its a good stoy :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey this is my first Fanfic ever I hope y'all like it! This is a story that I came up with out of nowhere, so umm enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Good Luck Charlie or any of its characters

**Turn of events**

*******Death's door an funerals**

**[**Gabe's P.O.V**]**

I stared in disbelief…my dad is dead. For a long time I couldn't remove my eyes from the open casket; I just stared. I never thought that he would leave me…not yet, it was too soon! All the jokes that I said to him, I never truly meant them! I mean sure he was a bit over weight but why did he have to die because of it. The doctors said it was a Myocardial Infarction, when I asked what the hell that was, mainly because I am only in 6th grade; they explained that my father had died from a heart attack.

I wish I could take back the last words I said to him. They were stupid, I didn't mean them! [Flashback] We had a fight over me watching The Exorcist (apparently I am not supposed to watch this movie, I understood why after seeing it) I had just seen the movie over at Jo's house and walked into the kitchen a bit distraught. When you watch something like that it stays with you… but I guess my dad noticed and picked up on what I had done. Then before I knew it we were fighting I wanted to prove my point, I was tired of being babied and it seemed like a legitimate point at the time. By the end of the fight I screamed that I hated him and never wanted to see him again, I know "typical teen saying" but I had run out of good comebacks and Teddy said it a hundred times and everything turned out okay in the end…in other words nobody died afterwards. When I stormed out of the kitchen, I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I didn't cry because that's such a girl thing to do, instead I just sulked for a while. Little did I know that my dad was having really hard time breathing downstairs. Honestly, now that I look back and remember, while we were fighting my dad seemed sweaty and almost as if he were in pain, albeit dad was always a bit sweaty but this was different. But of course I didn't pay any attention I was too concerned about getting my damn point across that I couldn't see the events playing out in front of me. Everything happened so fast in the next few moments that I could hardly comprehend it. I heard a scream from downstairs so I ran from my room straight to kitchen, burst open the door and saw Teddy on the floor screaming and yelling at me to call 911. I didn't understand until I saw my father in agony by her side clutching his chest and suffering from convulsions. I immediately dialed 911 however when they picked up the words were there in my head but couldn't escape my lips, I stuttered and Teddy ripped the phone from me and frantically told them what was happening. The whole time I probably looked like an idiot because I just stared, my body wouldn't move! I stared at my father screaming on the floor, I had never seen him look so helpless…his bulged blue eyes stared intensely into my own, before I knew it I found myself crying and wanting nothing more than to make his pain stop! Then I lost it, I subconsciously found myself on the floor and watching these men in uniforms take my father away from the kitchen, the house and me. I found myself screaming and yelling for them to give him back; I had one of the men by his feet but then arms wrapped around me and ripped my hands free of his leg. I tried with all my might trying to get out of these arms but it was to no avail. So I just sat there screaming, crying and yelling words that made no sense, after a while I decided to seek comfort from the arms that still had a strong grip on me; so I turned around, locked my arms around their neck and cried into their shoulder.

My brother rushed home from work after he found out what had happened, he ran straight into the kitchen and found me and teddy still wrapped in each other's arms crying. He immediately dropped down to his knees and put his own arms around both of us and cried with us. P.J then looked at Teddy and told her something and she left my side, that's when my heart began to race. All that went through my mind was that she left me, just like my dad, she left me. P.J still had his arms protectively around me and I felt safe but it wasn't enough I needed my sister. I snapped back to conscious when he said, "Hey, Gabe what's wrong, you're scaring me dude, stop it!" I didn't understand why he was saying this until I realized that I was crying, shaking and breathing really hard. I tried to calm myself down but nothing was working, until Teddy came back in with Charlie in her arms; I suddenly felt okay again, like the world could go on…then it clicked, she was there with me the whole time, by my side when my dad was having his heart attack. A new bond had formed between us; we understood what the other had gone through. I couldn't see it yet but teddy played a huge role in my future, she would be maternal figure, my best friend and my protector. As we piled into P.J's car and headed for the hospital; I wondered if I could even walk through that kitchen again without seeing my father on the floor, writhe with pain.

**[**Teddy's P.O.V]

I sat beside Gabe with Charlie in my lap, for some reason I did not want to leave his side. I felt a very strong urge to protect him from what would happen. I looked towards him and he was just staring out the window with a blank expression on his face, I put my hand on his arm comfortingly and his head turned to face mine. When I looked into his big brown eyes…there was so much sorrow in them that I became scared. I told him that everything was going to be alright, everything always was. Even though I didn't believe a word I was saying, not even for a second, I had to make him feel better…I just had to. We arrived at the hospital in no amount of time; I was honestly surprised we did not get caught by the cops. When we walked in the emergency doors and asked for Bob Duncan, the woman at the desk told us that he was still in one of the rooms and that we could not see him right now. I quickly grasped Gabe's hand and stood closer to P.J; I then took the initiative and asked for our mom. The woman then said she will call her right down just wait one minute. We walked over to the waiting area and sat down, when I looked up our mom was running down the hall and within minutes had her arms wrapped around all four of us. My mom said that dad wasn't doing too well, but that our best bet was to pray. My mother was never really the religious type but I guess when worst comes to worst you always need something to believe in. So we waited and waited, I played with Charlie and tried to talk to Gabe but he wasn't really talking back so I just made conversation with P.J and my mom. Then a doctor was coming down the hallway, we all stood up almost simultaneously and he looked at us. My heart was racing, P.J grabbed my shoulders and I took Gabe into my arms while mom held Charlie…and the doctor still looked at us, my heart was breaking for I already knew what he was going to say. "I am sorry", he started with, "we tried everything…he was just too far gone, I truly am sorry for your loss." And with that he walked away. I felt my little brother collapse to the floor and I went with him, just like at the house I wrapped my arms protectively around him and tried my best to comfort him but the pain was consuming me too. P.J and my mother joined us a few moments later and we cried for what seemed like hours. In these moments I wanted nothing more than to be Charlie, for she would not remember a damn thing about this later on. She wouldn't know the pain that we all went through, she did not understand why her father would not be home to take care of her anymore. She would just know that she lost her father at the age of 2 and that her family would be forever changed because of it. [End of flashback**]**

**[**Gabe's P.O.V**]**

**(Back at the wake)**

While standing there by his lifeless body I whispered to him, "Why did you have to leave us…mom is so different now…she hasn't smiled since the day you died", "I just wanted to let you know, that I am sorry, I feel like it is my fault that your dead…maybe if I wasn't such an idiot for picking a fight with y..y...you'd still be alive!" I wanted him to answer me, to tell me that everything was going to be okay…but I knew my stupid childish hopes would never come true, that my father would never come back. I walked away, unable to bear the pain anymore and just sat by the stairs in the funeral house. Teddy came and sat beside me a few moments later, I guess she noticed that I wasn't in the room anymore. "Hey," she said softly. "Hey", I said "why did you leave the room, you know mom needs you to watch Charlie."

She simply said, "Yeah, I know but I figured that you might need me more…I heard you in there. Gabe, you know I understand how you feel, if you want to talk about it I'll listen and try to help." The end was a tad rushed because she knew that I would normally cut her off, but instead I said indifferently, "There is really nothing to talk about, dad is dead, and that's that." I know I came off harsh, her flinch said everything without words. But I really just wanted to be alone at the moment.

"Gabe I know, trust me, I know how you're feeling right now; lost, scared, confused and in pain cause I am feeling the same things you are feeling and so are mom and P.J." she said almost as if she were in physical pain.

"I know…I know… but," I stuttered for a moment knowing that this is what was paining me the most, "at least you didn't kill him…"

Obviously taken aback she said "Wait, what…Gabe you didn't kill dad…he had been like that all day the doctors said…"

Cutting her off, I said angrily, "I know what the doctors said, but I was the reason that he collapsed, I sped up his heart, I raised his blood pressure…I killed him over a stupid, god damn, movie…!" shaking and feeling guilty I ran out of the funeral home leaving Teddy standing there, simply speechless. I didn't run far, because there really was no place to go, but there was no way in hell I was going back… I just couldn't listen to them anymore. I am sorry for your loss…what the heck am I supposed to say to that, thanks? Really, I am not thankful that you're sorry, I really could care less! Even Ms. Dabeney said, "I am truly sorry for your loss Gabe" I honestly didn't know what to say so I said thanks; it's what everyone in the movies say so I figured that is what I was supposed to say. I had been sitting outside for what seemed like a long time, when I started to see people filing out of the home I knew that it was time. We were headed for the burial, god…I didn't want to go… I couldn't go!


	2. Family,Girls and Pain

**Alrightyy I'm going to keep continuing on, I really have some…interesting ideas. This is the second chapter, hope y'all like it. Please Rate and Review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie **

**Time moves on**

**Gabe's [P.O.V]**

**Family, girls and pain**

**A Month Later…**

Teddy! Teeeddy! Charlie won't stop crying!

Teddy threw me an exasperated look while carrying a bale full of laundry; in that moment I actually kind of feared for my life! We had been on our own since mom blanked out on us… she refused to talk and hardly ever moved. Except for barley eating, using the bathroom and what little personal hygiene she cared for she was a mute. Teddy told me that it was depression, after we had left the funeral she wouldn't talk…well none of us did but at least we cried…mom, well mom just stopped functioning.

"Gabe…" she sighed, "I can't…give her to me." Setting the laundry down she took a weary screaming Charlie into her arms and tried her best to sooth her.

Teddy tiredly shook her head"…. she wants dad, she has been doing this for the past couple of weeks….but I can never help her, not anymore at least."

After a long moment of silence I said, "Teddy, look go to sleep, I'll take care of Charlie."

She gave me that look that meant _I know you mean well but you can't handle it _and said "No Gabe it's okay, thanks but no, I need you to get ready for bed it is almost 9:00. P.J will be home from work soon and I need you ready for school tomorrow, it's going to be your first day back you know?"

Suddenly nervous I said "Yeah, yeah I know…teddy why can't I miss tomorrow? Please! I don't want to go back yet, it has only been a month!"

Teddy gave me a small smile and simply said, "No Gabe, sorry you're going and that's final, now go get ready for bed."

I let out a long sigh and walked up to my room, I knew she was right and I had no choice but to listen. Teddy had become the leader of the house since mom became the literal walking dead. But I didn't mind it; even P.J would listen to her. After I finished getting in my pajamas I looked at my bed…lately I had been having these nightmares about that night, they really were horrible but I didn't tell teddy or P.J about them because I knew they would freak. Every night I would dream about random things my dad's eyes, his screams and most recently his corpse coming up from the ground and screaming, " you killed me!" this night wasn't any different.

I woke up covered in sweat, that dream was so real…my whole body was shaking; when I went to look at the clock it read 5:45. I figured I might as well get ready for school it's not like I wanted to go back to sleep. I walked into the shower and let the warm water hit my skin and relaxed, "it was just a dream…just a dream."

I went down to the living room, and looked at the kitchen door…there was no way in hell I was going in there, I had done my best to avoid it… maybe it was childish but the few times I walked in there I got this horrible feeling…no, I would rather skip breakfast and eat it at school then go in there.

**[School]**

My hands were sweating like crazy, I was afraid of what people would think. Have I changed any, will everyone pity me…ugh why couldn't I just fake sick and skip today…I'll just get the day over with, yeah, it will go by quickly… I hope!

I walked into my classroom everyone was staring at me. Awkward did not even begin to cut it, the whole excruciatingly long day every one kept asking me how are you, are you okay, I'm sorry…I was honestly getting really annoyed, I know they meant well but geez give me some space please…it has only been a month and every time someone brings up my father, I can feel my eyes start to burn with tears. Struggling to get out of school as fast as possible someone grabs my arm and stops me.

"Hey stupid" I turn around to see a small girl with a smile upon her face, "it's good to see you"

"Hey," I said quietly "it's good to see you too." And then I waited for I'm sorry or how are you and to my surprise there wasn't one. I was relived; I guess Jo knew me better than I thought.

She looked at me and said, "Do you want to come over…I… my mom made food, and you're welcome to join us?"

"Yeah, that would be nice…I mean, it would get me out of the house, thanks Jo."I smiled for the first time in a long time. We walked home together, it was silent except for a few questions like what have I missed and what was new. But I didn't mind it, it was calming. Not like my house with Charlie always screaming, teddy yelling and P.J just being frustrated with all of his hours at work. He never spent any time at home, they didn't even give him leave, even if they did he would have refused we needed the money…no matter how little it was.

I walked into Jo's house and thought back to the last time I was here, but immediately erased it from my brain…there was no point in living in the past. Her mom wasn't entirely finished yet so went up to Jo's room and laid on her bed. We talked about the most random things like what if I grew my hair long or what if she chopped hers all off. She told me stories about what happened at school but I really didn't listen to all of it because I was laughing so hard…I couldn't believe she had made me laugh. A whole month without cracking a smile and then one day she comes along and makes…happy. I heard about this in stories and watched it in movies…but, but there was no way I liked her…we were just good friends, she was just Jo…and nothing more…I think.

"Gaaabe, hello Gabe, Gabe are you there?" She said leaning over me making sure I wasn't sleeping; I guess I had gone quiet and stopped laughing all together.

"Uh…uh… yeah I'm here, sorry…sorry, what wer…"I asked while sitting up but in the process accidentally bumped my head into hers, "ugh, ouch, sorry Jo, but seriously what were you saying?

While rubbing her forehead, she gave me an odd look it said something between _you're an idiot and are you okay, _noticing my staring she quickly said, "Are you hungry the food is done?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm starving," I said with a small smile and we went down stairs. When we got to the kitchen door my legs stopped moving…damn it, this wasn't even my kitchen why can't I walk in here! Then there was that familiar feeling, I could feel Jo's eyes on me, she was worried, then she went in to the kitchen. kicking myself internally, I forced myself to take one step towards the door… no, no, that wasn't going to happen, I guess my brain ultimately feared kitchens…how stupid.

Then she came back out with two bowls full of hot chili…I looked at her…maybe she wasn't so bad after all. With a smile I took the chili and sat next to her on the couch and we talked for a couple of hours or so, her mom ended up going to work so we were all alone. When we finished eating she had gradually moved towards me and cautiously she looked up at me, "Gabe…. Do you mind if I… lean back?" Confused I said no, not at all? And with a small smile, she leaned against my chest and laid her head down under my chin… at that moment my brain was going insane, Jo Kenner was leaning on me, and I liked it…wow…a part of me suddenly took over, I guess it was my protective half, but I wrapped my arms lightly around her resting them on her waist…and we sat there for a long while, I was almost sure she could hear my heart racing but I didn't mind, I felt safe, like with teddy, but this was different, I guess I just liked this one better.

After a few silent moments I noticed this weird feeling inside of me, what do they call it…butterflies? I don't know and I didn't care, all I knew is that I wanted to stay more than anything…. But I knew better.

"Hey Jo," I whispered, "I have to go home now…teddy needs me, she can't handle everything by herself…I… wish I could…stay, but I can't." she nodded her head and moved back into a sitting position.

I then stood up and thanked her for the food, and started to walk out the door but she stopped me again just like at school but this time she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "Gabe, I know you're going to be okay, I..I...Like….I just know it" letting go of her too I said thank you and I left her house and crossed the street to mine. I knew she was right but I also knew that it wasn't going to be easy, this was just the beginning of a never ending marathon and I was all the way in the back.

**[5 months later]**

Gabe's P.O.V

Mom's getting better; she is starting to search for another job at a hospital. I am happy for her, I just can't shake the feeling that she will never be the same mom that I knew and loved ever again

Teddy was dating Spencer again, I swear their on and off relationship was getting tiresome. But hey she was happy and mom started taking care of Charlie more often so teddy almost turned back into old teddy but not entirely. She still told me what to do and cared for me…she honestly felt more like my mom then mom did!

I went over Jo's almost every weekend, I really liked spending time with her, we weren't dating but I wanted to ask her soon, she was the only girl who could make my day turn upside down and into pure happiness, to think I always laughed at those movies where the guy is an idiot and falls completely head over heels for the girl and will do anything for her…I don't laugh anymore because I am that idiot guy and I am falling in love with this girl.

P.J finally stopped working so much and he and Emmitt have become best friends again, I am happy for him, we actually play catch and video games again. I missed it more than I knew.

Everything seemed like it was getting back on the right track…it would never be the same but I knew at least we would all be okay.

**[Year and 11 months later]**

I can't believe it has been a year since my dad's death…it still kind of feels like yesterday, but everyone is much better now, mom is back to working, we go out and eat more often and we laugh more around the house, it's weird not having dad here and still very painful but we all manage, we know he wouldn't want us to be miserable, we had to sell off his bug company and got a decently good amount for it but it was tough. Charlie, teddy and I will be set for college that's for sure but selling the thing that meant everything to dad…it didn't go without tears.

Teddy and I have gotten really close; I'll sometimes sit in her room in the basement and talk about random stuff. We don't hate each other like we used to, and I prefer it this way to the old way, any day.

Jo and I are dating now; it makes me so happy, that I can have someone with me when days get to rough. She is always there when I need her, and I am the same for her. She is like my rock and I am in love with her!

My birthday passed just recently and it was really painful, I really didn't care that I was 13; my only wish was for my father. But that would never happen and it caused enough pain to last me the rest of the year.

**[Two years and 5 months later]**

**[Gabe's P.O.V]**

It just flew on by and before we knew it P.J was moving out into his own apartment. He said that he needed to start his own life and experience new things but that he loved us and would miss us. I'll admit he was 20 almost 21 but still it seemed too soon. We said we would visit him every weekend and we did just that. This was about 2 months ago.

It was May now, in Colorado, always my favorite time of the year, spring. Love was in store for many people, I just wished that it wasn't my mom.

"Teddy, Gabe, Charlie I'm going out with rick again tonight so teddy you are in charge!"Amy yelled

Me and teddy were down in her room with Charlie who was old enough to understand a lot now but I couldn't help myself, I rolled my eyes, she's always out with rick, I couldn't help it I just didn't like the guy…I don't know what she sees in him! But I never said this too her because in a wrong kind of way she was happy. But it was apparent that this really pissed me off so I just didn't say anything.

Instead teddy says, "Alright mom, uh when will you be home?" again I rolled my eyes ugh it sounded like she as talking to a teenager! My mom simply said, "Just don't wait up for me okay, it might be a little late." Teddy sighed…not again; she knew what they were doing and was just as angry as I was.

The door shut and teddy went up to go lock it, when she came back down Charlie asked, "Where is mommy going."

We both looked at her, she didn't understand that our mother was seeing and sleeping with another man, and honestly I didn't want to lie to her but I couldn't tell her the truth so I said, "Mom's going out with a friend, she will be back soon, okay Charlie." I put a smile on my face when I said this, I would rather her believe a lie then know the truth, just until she was a little bit older.

Teddy picked her up and playfully said, "It's time for bed Charlie, come on, which story do you want me to read…"

Then there was one, I sat in teddy's room for thinking over things for a long while, on how different everything is now compared to 2 years ago. For starters, I'm 14, Teddy's 18 and Charlie's 4 now and mom dating another man. I sighed…and thought about praying…it might be a long shot but maybe dad might….

The front door opened and I hear laughing, I ran up the basement stairs slightly worried teddy didn't lock the door and some drunken hobo just walked in! But when I got there it was just mom and rick, they were laughing and holding each other I was literally about to throw up…then my mom snapped, " Gabe, what are you still doing up, it's almost 11?" I pushed down my bile and I could hear my attitude rip through while saying, "uh um I was…just about…what are _you _doing home, and with him?" I received a startled look and then my mom sprung into action, "Gabriel Duncan this is my house, I can bring whoever I want in here, you do not get to tell me what to do young man and what is with that attitude!" Not surprised by her answer I couldn't help myself and I cracked, "What do you mean this is your house, this is freakin DAD's house too! You do not have a right to bring another man in here!" I knew where this was going and it wasn't going to end well…but I was immediately caught off guard. Rick took a step in front of my mother and looked down at me. Mind you I am only 5'2 feet this man had a good 8 or 9 inches on me and then some. He looked at me and quietly said, "You don't talk to your mother like that boy, you respect her, do you know how much she has been through, and do you know how hard she's worked to get here?" I was simply stunned, seriously what does this guy know about what she has been through, about what we all have been through! What gives him the right to say anything! I ended up yelling back at him exactly what I had just thought, "What the hell do you know about what she's been through, what we have all been through! What gives you the right to just walk in here and tell me what to do! You're not my father!" I was shaking, every ounce of my body was saying run, get away from him he is not stable. But I stood there pushed aside my fears and glared at him.

Rick was shaking as well, he was angry, it was written plain as day across his face I guess no one ever talked to him like that…why am I the idiot who had to be first. He raised his arm, when I thought he was about to smack into tomorrow, he placed it on my shoulder and squeezed it…really hard. "Gabe, I think you should show some respect to your soon to be father, I asked your mother to marry me today, we came home to tell you guys the happy news, but you had to go and ruin everything didn't you…" I winced his grip cause my shoulder to sear with pain…"Now, I want you to go up to your room and go to bed, next time think twice before you say anything to me, okay." And as quickly as his anger had come it left and his grip relaxed on my shoulder which only amplified the pain…I turned and walked away, it wasn't until I got to my room did I yelp because of the searing pain in my shoulder, it honestly felt broken or at best dislocated…ugh, how am I supposed to sleep tonight…

As I'm slowly and painfully getting undressed and ready for bed when teddy unexpectedly walks into my room. Immediately grateful I had worn boxers, I turned towards her with my shirt in my hand, completely forgetting about my shoulder for a split second. She let out a cry and ran towards me…, "What the hell happened to you Gabe! Who did this to you?"

I didn't want to worry her so I said casually, "It's nothing to worry about…I can't even feel it…" then she barley laid a finger on it and I let out a strangled cry that followed with tears, "ouch" I admitted sheepishly.

"Gabe…what happened!" she gave me that look that she used to use a lot back when mom was a mute, it meant _you better tell me or you'll be sorry_, but I just couldn't tell her…did she know we were going to have a new _daddy?_ Did she even realize that he was not what he seemed…I just couldn't tell her...so I just shook my head.

"Gabe, please…don't leave me in the dark here I need to know!" Her eyes were wide and her face was full of worry….I had no choice but to give in, she was my sister and she deserved to know….so I told her everything from the moment she left me in her room to now.

Stunned she just stared at me, I didn't know if she believed me or not but what I knew for sure was that all hell was about to break loose…I could hear laughing downstairs… yeah, this was just the beginning.

**Hey, hoped y'all enjoyed it, please comment and rate I really want to know how this story is going I'll keep writing nevertheless, but pleeease with cherries on top tell me how I am doing and if you like it or not ! Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be up soon, I know their super long lol **


	3. Love and Darkness

**A/N****: Thank you so much for your review GoodLuckCharliefan24! I am happy someone likes it lol! I'll continue on, this is chapter three mainly about Jo and Gabe. I wrote it to lighten up the mood…kinda; I love this paring! A little bit of fluff between the two! Romantic dates, all that jazz but Gabe has to go home sometime: warning abuse at the end. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Disclaime****r: I do not own good luck Charlie.**

**[The next morning]**

**Love and darkness**

**[Gabe's P.O.V]**

I sighed and rolled out of bed, did I sleep…no, too much pain.

Instead I lay wide awake the whole night wondering, was this just a onetime thing or…no, mom wouldn't say yes to a proposal from an abusive man…would she? Does she even know? I figured I knew that answer already, no.

I moved from my bed to the bathroom shower, it was Saturday, that means I get some time to heal before school…I silently cursed, today's my 1 year anniversary with Jo…I won't tell her about Rick, she doesn't need to know…I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had changed a lot over the years, I was no longer chubby with baby fat… but leaner and a bit muscular, I'm only 5'2 but Teddy says I'll grow. Dad was 6 ft something so that sets high hopes for me…but for now I remain a skinny teenager, I looked at the black and deep purple hand print on my shoulder…I remain an easy target.

Practically running from the shower, I end up down stairs in a matter of no time and asked teddy if she could take me to the mall. With mom out with that D…Rick and Charlie, Teddy was my last resort. I had completely forgotten to buy something for Jo…man I was an idiot. She still could beat me up, even though she hardly did it anymore, it was still a threat if I messed up big time…this might be considered big time! I jumped into the car accidentally ramming my shoulder into the seat…I let out a pained cry….I really shouldn't be so damn careless.

While driving teddy is ranting, I keep losing interest and zoning, girls can bore me to death sometimes.

"Hey, hey I said what are you getting Jo, what are you going to do on your date, how's your shoulder?" she practically yelled at me. Geez, one question at a time woman…"I don't know, maybe…maybe you might be willing to help me? As for the date that's a surprise…and Teddy… I'm fine, stop worrying about me so much, okay!" I'll admit I didn't want to be rude to her, but if I was never rude, she would start over hugging me and worrying about me 24/7, even though we were close, I'm really not the touchy feely type.

"Alright, I'll help you, only because you're so desperate and it's too funny to watch you go crazy over a girl. Plus Jo's a good girl; I'm not going to let you let _her_ get away!" She said with a laugh, "but Gabe, seriously" I immediately shot her a look that screamed _back off it, _"Alright, alright, alright! I'll back off but if it happens again Gabe I'm telling mom alright!" I nodded my head and looked away; I felt shame in thinking this but I guess if it happens again teddy…you won't find out.

We arrived at the mall with time to spare; only I didn't have a clue where to even start! I practically ran around in circles, while thoughts zoomed through my brain!

Teddy had a wide grin smacked on her face and was looking pretty amused, "Oh, this is priceless, Gabe you're stressing over nothing! Listen, listen calm down, Calm. Down!" Gingerly touching my good shoulder she forced me to look at her. I stared wildly and then sighed she was right I was getting nowhere…, "Alright, I'm calm…now will you help me, please! Where do I start?" the last bit came out a bit growled.

Playfully Teddy said, "Hey, there's my little brother, attitude and all," I just glared "Okay, first off why don't you just buy her a pretty bracelet or maybe a necklace, something she can always wear and think of you?"

"Wait, it's that easy….wow, wish I had thought of that sooner!"Feeling slightly stupid I start to head towards one of the many jewelry stores. When I got there I spotted a bracelet that had Jo written all over it, it was simply beautiful…just like her, I smiled inwardly. I felt a sudden wave of unconfidence run through me, will she like what I give her… almost like Teddy read my thoughts I hear, "She'll love it Gabe, one it's from you and two it really is beautiful." She told the man I was buying it for my mother and he immediately looked happier to serve me, and with my money I bought the bracelet plated in pure silver, with an intricate weaving design and one simple hanging pear-cut diamond. My sister whistled, "Gabe you really must love this girl…huh?" I simply looked at her and laughed…I guess I do. The smile on my face said everything she needed to know, and with that we went home. But not before stopping by Hallmark to buy a card…geez almost forgot one of those too…anniversaries can be a pain.

[The date]

So I know a guy, who knows this guy, who knows this other guy, about this guy who owns a gazebo on the actual park. In the end I just paid the guy to let me borrow it for a night, and I had my date! A picnic, no it was nothing fancy, but I'll admit it was a major upgrade from last year…turns out the beach is not that romantic! I set everything up for tonight; it is going to be perfect…scratch that, it has to be perfect! I ran home put on some nice dark jeans and a dark blue button down with ¾ cut sleeves…it was the best I had and it really was only there to cover the bruise.

I then became anxious…and waited around the house until 6pm. No one was home except for me Teddy and Charlie. My mom said she was going on another date with…Rick and she needed us to watch Charlie. I didn't get a chance to tell mom that it was me and Jo's anniversary…I honestly don't really know if she would've cared…she has been so focused on _him _that important dates seem to mistakenly pass her by. But I refuse to let it get to me! This night will be perfect speaking of which it was time…

**[Jo's P.O.V]**

Oh, I hoped I looked okay…I know he will think I'm beautiful anyway but I need to look…well like I did on that night of the cotillion! It's our anniversary for crying out loud, I am going to look my best! Gazing into the mirror, I admire how much I've changed. My hair fell into curly brown waves down my back; I had grown considerably, in what seemed to be all the right areas from a guy's perspective. I was only 5'1ft but I knew it made Gabe feel self conscious, so I almost never wore heels…it was forbidden, I laughed to myself for a bit. What on earth does that boy have to feel self conscious for; he was the hottest guy in our class. Lean, hot and with enough muscle to make anyone keep their distance. And those chocolate brown eyes…looking into them I feel…safe, loved, like he would never hurt me!

My dress matched my blue eyes, it tied into a bow around my small waist…I sighed to myself…I always thought I was too skinny. But Gabe seems to disagree saying I'm perfect, it's the way he says it…almost like I'm his guiding light, the one he never wants to lose…god forbid if he did, his world would crumble. After his father had died, he depended on me for support, and he didn't even know it. It never phased him that he was a broken spirit, crying whenever he was alone…he thought it was normal. Depression took over him but he never noticed. I spent almost every day with him trying my best to make him better…just me being there made him crack a smile…every time. It wasn't until a year and 5 months in did he finally ask me out, he said that he needed me…I kept him alive that whole time…he couldn't bear to lose me now. There was so much pain in his voice that I wanted to hold him and tear the pain from his heart but gradually he got better and well here we are today! Almost every day he tells me I am his angel and that I am beautiful! And every day he tells me I believe him…I am in love…in every sense of the word, I never want to lose him! I couldn't bear to see him hurt either…he has worked too hard! The doorbell to my house rang…oh…that must Gabe, my heart started to race. I slipped on my black heels and left the house…this night is going to be perfect!

**[Gabe's P.O.V]**

I waited…checking my shirt for wrinkles and making sure my breath smelled fresh, then the door opened…my heart skipped about 10 beats or so it felt! My god she was beautiful…like an angel...that dress was just amazing! Completely shocked I stammered "Oh, wow, oh, Jo you look so beautiful! You're gorgeous! Wow." Then I gave a sheepish smile, man I was so lame! Why couldn't I be slick and smooth like most other guys my age…no I have to go and stammer…but I hear laughing, I look up and I see her smiling. I'm not sure if this is healthy, but yet again my heart jumps another 10 beats! I put out my hand, "will you do the honor in walking with me to our date….please" again I blushed like a maniac, could've sworn if my face had gotten any hotter you could baked an egg on it! Yet, she took it and again was smiling such a huge smile that well let me just say my heart might not last the night. We walked to the park together, it was almost sunset…this really was like I had dreamed it.

**[Jo's P.O.V]**

His hand in mine, how I felt so safe like nothing could ever come between us! He looked so handsome! He didn't even have to try most of the time but tonight…tonight he made me want something from him…I'm not sure what it was but oh god did I want something from him…wish I could figure it out? We talked the whole walk there about what we had done today and what was the highlight of the day, laughing and joking…silly little things like that were very common conversation for us…after all, we were best friends who became lovers. He suddenly stopped I glanced back at him wondering what was going on he said, "Put this on for me…please." Handing me a blindfold, I trusted him like no other and wrapped it around my head. "Alright, where are we going Gabe?" he was silent for a bit then whispered into my ear, causing shivers down my spine, "trust me." And so I did. We had walked a weaving pathway and stopped, he asked me if I was ready, the excitement in his voice was so animated that I couldn't help but laugh but I answered a simple yes. He withdrew the blindfold from my eyes and I was amazed, the pathway was lit with beautiful blue candles that traveled all the way up to a gazebo. The layout was simply gorgeous with a table set in the middle. Dark and light blue Chinese lantern lights hung above and around the ceiling of the gazebo. White rose petals covered the gazebo floor it was just beautiful! He took my hand once again and walked me up the steps of the gazebo and sat me in my chair. When he finally took his, he looked straight into my eyes and grabbed my hand once again and turned towards the sunset, I did the same….this really was a perfect night…I couldn't ask for anything better.

When the sun went down the lights did their magic; shimmering almost _glitter like_ fluorescent lights covered the entire gazebo. Then Gabe pulled out all of the food and we ate it was simple, he was no chef but he sure knew how to make a girl feel special! After we had finished eating we sat just staring at each other for a long time, I tried to read his mind but it didn't work…so I waited. To my surprise he pulls out a small box, with a card and hands it to me. The card is typical Gabe telling our stories, making fun of those oh so embarrassing times but in a loving way. When I went to open the box, he tensed and smiled nervously. I gave him a questioning look, then opened it….It took my breath away, what the box contained was a simple beautiful silver bracelet…my heart stopped…I almost forgot how to get it to work again! I gazed lovingly at the fine piece of jewelry, "Gabe you really shouldn't have, wow, it's really, really, gorgeous! Gabe…I…I Love You thank you so much!" his expression was priceless; he was wide eyes filled with adoration and had this stupid adorable smile on his face. I laughed a full hearted laugh, then jumped up and hugged him! I couldn't be happier…I just couldn't be happier.

**[Gabe's P.O.V]**

She loved me! Even though I've known this for a long time…hearing her _**say**_ it for the _first_ time…I could hardly stay in my seat. I felt all mushy on the inside…I laughed to myself and wondered if this happened every time? But I also felt like if she took it back my heart would shatter and I would die…maybe not physically but mentally for sure. I knew I was only 14 and I knew that my life was literally just starting but this was the girl that I wanted to marry…call me crazy, immature, a child but my heart was set. "I…I'm so glad that you like it" this stupid grin would not leave my face, my cheeks were screaming for me to stop smiling, "Jo, I love you too…I really should've told you first but I really do!" I realized it was getting really late, when I looked at my watch it was almost 9:00pm, I hated being the only kid with a 10pm curfew! I put my hand out once more and we walked back home…talking about random things we ended up at her door sooner than expected. We stopped at the porch and her gaze met mine, smiling she whispered, "Gabe this was the best anniversary I have ever had, not because it's my first one but because I realized that spending time you is all I will ever need to be happy!" I took her softly into my arms, tolerating any pain that shot through me at that moment. Our faces were inches apart, I looked straight into those beautiful crystal blue eyes, "Jo, I love you…I'm sorry…I just love saying that, I love you." And I kissed her, I thought I felt her almost fall but I'm sure I was imagining things, after tasting her lips, which were so soft. I moved my way down her neck careful not to move any farther, I wanted this to be perfect, not a sexual kiss but a loving kiss. So I moved oh so slowly back up her neck, taking in all I could get from her, right back to her lips…I held her there for a long time then released her. She looked at me like she was lost in the moment almost as if she just realized something; I guess I would just have to ask her tomorrow. With a small kiss on the cheek I said goodnight…and I walked home, my mind was spinning, I was so happy…this night went exactly like I had hoped it would! I glanced down to look at what time it was, the clock read 10:20…oh shit, I was in trouble…I'll probably get grounded like usual but moms probable worried sick…I sighed, I was in for it.

I walked into the house, looking around, there were tons of boxes everywhere…why? I tried to think of a logical explanation, but nothing really came to mind…I was still too happy about my first anniversary. "Gabriel B. Duncan! Where Have You Been!" I turned around to find my mom dressed in her uniform and of course that idiot standing beside her. "I have been worried sick, I don't think you understand just how dangerous it is out there, you could have been killed!", "I have been waiting for hours for you to get home; your curfew is 10:00 young man! Where have you been?" I'm not going to lie I expected this, so I pleaded her to understand, "Mom, I am really sorry…I didn't mean to worry you it's just I was out on a date…it was Jo and I's first anniversary…I tried to tell you but you left so quickly I never got a…." I flinched at the sharpness and strength of the voice that cut me off, "Do not blame this on your mother Gabriel! She had nothing to do with you being late, did she?" his eyes bore into my own…..I silently questioned what I ever did to him, I turned away, refusing to answer his question, it sounded rhetorical anyway. "Gabriel, go up to your room, you're grounded for 2 weeks, and don't you ever do this again!"

I turn away from them and make my way up to my room when I hear Rick say, "I think your letting him off to easily Amy, but don't worry you just go to work okay, I'll make sure he understands that he can't do this again." I didn't stay to hear the rest of the conversation; I ran straight up and shut my door. I grabbed a chair from my desk and stuck it right under the doorknob…I know it will have no effect but to slow him down but maybe…I don't know…ugh I can't think straight. I sat on my bed…moms working the nightshift, he probably waited for her to leave, oh god she did not just leave all of us alone with this psycho. I waited, god knows why I was waiting, but I waited…why didn't I run for teddy's room when I had the chance…I let out a shuddered breath. May...maybe he wasn't coming! I heard a knock at my door, why did I have to jinx myself…I waited for the voice…please be teddy, please be teddy, please be Teddy!

My heart immediately sunk, "Gabe, I know you're in there…let me in we can talk about this…your mother asked me before she left to talk to you like the young man you are…and as a young man you sometimes have to face certain consequences, you understand. Correct?" no I don't understand Rick I really don't…I had to get out of here..., "Gabriel, that's twice you haven't answered my questions, I'm beginning to think that you're doing this on purpose…[he sighed] why are you trying to make me angry Gabe, why?" how could this day go from being so perfect to ending like this! Maybe I should answer his question and then he wouldn't be so angry right….right? Stuttering I quietly said, "What d...do you w..wa..want me to s..s..say?" my breathing quickened its pace…I waited…, "I'm proud Gabe, you finally grew some and answered me, I don't want you to say anything just let me in." no...no...no...no I'll just wait him out, he can't stay there forever, and if he makes any noise someone will hear…and they'll come and save me…right or did that just happen in movies? A sudden bang drew me from the safety of my mind… in a hush voiced filled with anger he hissed, "GABE, Open this door, I am giving you to the count of three"…"one"…oh shit, is her really going to do this…can he do this? "Two" should I scream for Teddy or maybe Ms. Dabeney will hear me if I'm loud enough…my hearts was racing faster than before…don't say three…don't say…"THREE!"

The door was so forcefully pushed open that it hardly made a sound….I stared at the man in front of me, rage enveloped his face. He moved so swiftly I couldn't even see him coming…his hand gripped my hurt arm, ripped me from my bed and pulled me close to his face…let alone, his grip was sending pain through me but I just stared, determined not to give into to his rage. The next moment I found my back colliding with the floor with a sickening thud. The breath was knocked out of me…I stared up at him and he…smiled. He kneeled down right over me agonizingly pinning my legs to the floor with his knees…, "Gabe, Gabe, Gabe you like to see me angry don't you?" his hand went to my injured shoulder and pressed it, In that instant excruciating white hot pain raced through me, he covered my mouth with his hand before I could scream, tears flew down my face…why was he doing this to me…! He then got off of me and picked me up by my hair, my scalp felt like it was ripping from my skull, when I was all the way on my feet, I staggered back trying by best to stay on them…and he just laughed and kicked my left shinbone and I fell with a strangled cry…this pain was a whole new ball game when I tried to stand back up, I fell to the floor, pain lanced my shin…shit, I couldn't move and it hurt so bad! I looked up for a split second, just enough time to see his steel toed boot collide with my chest…I flew backwards, my head slammed into the wall, and I fell onto my side, my whole chest was radiating with agony, I did my best to curl into a ball but it was no use, he drew his foot back and rammed it straight into my ribs…I lost count on how many times…I lost track of what was happening...so much pain…too much pain…it all went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for making y'all believe that this is an update! This story has been put on hiatus until I finish finals which are next week!(I really should've said something sooner!) I'm sooo soo sorry for making y'all wait! I was honestly surprised that people actually liked it thank you soo much for commenting and liking it! I really appreciate it, and I will finish it I promise! It still has a ways to go but I promise ill get back to it as soon as possible! I've been loaded with HW and papers, I'm only a 2nd year fish in college lol, haven't learned how to prioritize my time yet :/. But thank you for staying with me! Again I love the comments and feedback, since this is my first story…ever lol, I could use some good educated feedback! I am also thinking of writing a Supernatural story but not until I finish "Nobody Knows."

Thank you again and sorrryyy! Love yall!

3 Chelly


	5. Lies and Delusion

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that comments and adds this story! :D I am back, sorry I have taken so long! Yaay, time to finish this story! Mind y'all this chapter has everything happening at the same time just different P.O.V's of the situation . Thinkin about writing a story on Supernatural (teenchester), not sure yet, let me know if you think I should? But anyways back to the story! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Please rate and review! :D**

**Lies and Delusion**

**[Teddy's P.O.V]**

**(That same night)**

I turned my camera on. Alright, time for another video diary, "Well Charlie, things have been…interesting around here. Mom and Rick's wedding is set for next May, which is about 1 year away…Gabe's not taking it too well…let's just say were going to need a lot of good luck Charlie." I shut the camera and let out a long held back sigh and flopped on my bed. I didn't want mom to get re-married, but Rick made her so happy again…but not like dad used to. Gabe and I are just going to have to live with this…wait, what? I shot up looking around the room; and listened again this time more intently. I know I heard something? I walked out of my room and up into the dark living room…where the heck was Rick…ouch! Accidentally tripping over a box I held back a curse…why did he have to be moving in, no one wanted him here except for mom! I quickly got up and brushed myself off.

"Hey teddy, what are you still doing up?" his voice soft and chipper

Startled, I looked up into his green piercing eyes, god how much I hated them, "uhhm, nothing I thought I heard some noises, but maybe it was just my imagination, you know old houses and stuff."

"Yeah, it's just this old house, you should go back to bed, you look tired and your mother would be upset if she knew you were still up." he said kindly and smiled, while his eyes looked me up and down.

Well he's strangely happy about something; he's normally just not, "Yeah sure, I was just going to see if Gabe was still up I really needed to talk to him about something." Okay no, I really didn't neeeed to talk to him, but rick was kind of weirding me out.

"Oh, no can do, sorry sweetie, he's out cold, just checked on him, he won't be waking up for a while…kids a heavy sleeper." His smile made his small eyes look like green slits; there was defiantly something up here? Or maybe I'm just being paranoid?

"Well, okay then never mind…I'll just go…back to bed" I said awkwardly pointing with my hands and turning away, I walked back down stairs and sat on my bed...I'll just wait him out.

Time slowly rolled on about an hour later the clock struck 1am, I crawled out of my bed making sure I hardly made a sound when opening my door. Rick was no doubt asleep by now, I walked as lightly as possible up the stairs into the living room; I wish I could turn on the stupid light! Ugh, just don't trip Teddy, don't trip! I gave a silent hooray when I reached the stairs to the second floor; I was getting pretty good at this sneaking around stuff! Now to go and tell Gabe, I know him, he will want to find out what Rick is so happy about once I tell him! I walked to his room down at the end of the hall…I went for door but it was already open. "Gabe?" "Hey Gaaabe?" "Are you in here?" I whispered. No answer…alright so what if Rick was right, maybe I'll just wait until morning to tell Gabe? I sighed and slowly turned away from the room…man it was such a mess in there, I could hardly see anything, how does mom let him keep it like that? Wait a second, I turned back around…I heard something... I was trying to get a better look but it was so dark and messy…wait...wait…I could see Gabe getting up from the floor or trying to…wait…when did he fall? The room was pitch black but I could make out his lanky figure anywhere. "Gabe, I thought you were asleep…and on your bed…never mind, I wanted to tal…Gabe are you alright…Gabe…GABE!

[Gabe's P.O.V]

I heard someone calling my name…it's not mom…uughhhh…I can't move….I can even breathe….what's wrong with me? I made a motion to get up but horrible pains radiating from my stomach and ribs quickly sent me back down…the voice keeps talking to me…but I can't make out the words…my head hurts….it hurts! I let out a involuntary cry…I can't breathe…there's too much pain, I taste salt on my lips…I must be crying…I make another motion to stand…maybe if I can get to my bed….I felt an audible crack then shift in my ankle bone….letting out another cry…this time it was louder than I had wanted it to be…I crumpled back to the floor on my back…I can't remember anything…why can't I remember? I feel someone beside me…she's crying…she's screaming…words…can't make them out….ugh, why can't she shut up! She keeps shaking me, it hurts…stop it...please…IT HURTS! My head is about to explode! I want to yell or say something to her but the pain that is burning through my body is preventing my stupid brain from working…I move my arms to push her away…but pain shoots straight down one of my shoulders…I scream in agony again more tears stream down my face…what the hell happened to me! Defeated, I just let my body go limp, I tasted something other than salt in my mouth…almost like an irony taste…who cares…just go back to sleep Gabe…this is just a horrible dream…you will wake up soon…and everything will…will be..Okay…

[Teddy's P.O.V]

"GABE….GABE please, please, please answer me….answer me Gabe!" I feel for a pulse….thank god! Tears start falling down my face…who the hell did this to my baby brother! Something I have never felt before…hate…anger…I don't know what it is but I am going to find out who did this! "Gabe?" hey, can you hear me…? Gaaabe please answer me…who did this to you, huh? Can you say something…do you remember? Say something, I started to shake him…"please Gabe…stop crying I'm here…I'm here your big sister is here….please Gabe…Please"! Why does he keep screaming…I don't think he is aware of me even being here? I gently touch his shoulders and arms…"Gabe shhhh hey its okay….everything is going to be okay!" His arms start to make their way toward me…I'm not sure what he wants…why doesn't he freakin talk to me! Before he could even get anywhere near me he lets out another long torn cry and just falls limp…my heart starts to race…What happened to him…the tears keep streaming down my face…"Gabe you can't leave me…PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I checked his pulse again….It's faint…he needs a doctor…he needs help! Blood starts to escape his mouth…all the worst possible scenarios are racing through my mind…I can't go this alone…I need Gabe…of course he's annoying but I love him…I need him…I can't lose him…I've already lost dad…I won't lost my little brother too! I need to get to a hospital! That's my best bet…he needs a hospital…where the hell is his phone…I scrambled around the room searching…no, no, no, nonono…YES! My fingers fumble across the keypad 9-1…

"Teddy…I told you not to come in here…I told you he would sleep for a long time…you don't have to worry…just put down the phone, and I'll tell you the whole story" Ricks soft voice cut through me like a knife…everything makes sense now… I gave him a murderous look….he did this to my baby brother…He hurt Gabe…he's dead!

[Rick's P.O.V]

What the fuck is all that noise…it's fucking one in the fucking morning cant a guy get some sleep around here! Why the fuck does Amy leave me here with these demons...I should've killed that whiny brat when I had the chance…now he could tell his mother…shit…why didn't I think about that when I was teaching him his lesson…oh right, because it was too fun! Man that kid is an easy target, I smiled to myself…but he will get what's coming to him soon…that day will be the best day of my life! Ohhhh and Teddy…I need to teach her a lesson too, one of my more kinder and gentler lessons…I swear that girl knows how to turn a man on…she's hotter than her mother…get a grip on yourself rick…you can't get to Teddy yet…not until you get Amy out of the picture….along with that annoying little boy! Who the fuck keeps yelling…Oh shit she found him!

I started to walk up the stairs towards the boy's room. She won't call 9-1-1 and if she does she will have to answer to me about it, and oh she would pay dearly for it! I arrived at the room, she's leaning over that stupid boy, the moon shines perfectly over her body…oh look he's bleeding, a surge of pride runs through me, at least I did some damage, maybe he will die from internal bleeding or something…one problem out of the way, two more to go.

I sighed, well time to get her attention, "Teddy….I'll tell you the whole story" A smile spread across my face, she looked like she was about to beat the hell out of me…she must've put two and two together…hmm smart girl…well as fun as this has been I need to tell her…and she better fucking listen!

[Teddy's P.O.V]

My whole body was shaking, why was he smiling? That sick son of a bitch! Was he proud of this…what he's done here…I turned away...pushed down my hatred…Gabe's safety is the most important thing right now…I need to focus on that…I continued to dial 9-1-1, about to hit the call button I feel the phone ripped out of my hands, and I'm pushed to the floor…what the hell just happened? Rick gets over me and pins my arms to the ground, I struggle but he is too strong for me, my heart starts to race…what the hell is he going to do…? "Teddy, baby…I told you to put down the phone...why didn't you listen…actually I'm glad you didn't listen…" his eyes look me up and down he stops and stares at my chest for a few minutes, then slowly moves his eyes back up to my face, "you're going to listen to me now, alright baby, you're not going to tell your mother about any of this…you won't say a word! Understand? I'm going to make it look like someone broke into the house…beat your brother to the little shit he is, stole a few things and ran off. Okay, you know…I could make the 'burglar' rape you but where is the fun in doing that now...when we can have a whole night to ourselves once your brother is gone…be ready my teddy bear because your next…oh and if you tell your mother about any of this, your brother gets it! Do I make myself clear!"

His breath smelled of something rotten, it took all my might not to gag….tears started to fall from my eyes…he wanted to rape me…what did he mean by get my brother out of the way…no, no, no I have to tell mom…but then he would hurt Gabe…or worse kill him….I…I have to lie…to mom…I have to, it's Gabe's safety…I have to lie….I can't tell her the man she loves beat her youngest son to shreds, I can't tell her that he might take a way my virginity…I can't tell her that he is mentally insane…I have to keep this from her…she will want to know…but I can't…I can't…say anything! I look back into Rick's green eyes…and nod my head…he finally lets me up I put my back to rick and push myself back towards my brother…he needs help…I took Gabe's hand in mine and double checked his pulse, it was fainter than before but still going….I turn my head to the side, never wanting to look at the monster again I asked, "Can I get my brother to the hospital….please, he needs help!" the reply I received was to do what I wanted but to stick to the story or else…I quickly nodded wanting nothing more than for him to leave!

Rick walked out of the room, and I let out a dry sob….how could everything had come to this…pulling my brother close into my arms, I heard him groan in pain but I didn't care…he was alive, and that's all I needed to know...I picked the phone back up and finished the call, telling them to hurry, that my little brother needed help and leaving it at that. Hanging up, I sat there gently messing with Gabe's hair, telling him everything was going to be okay, that this would all blow over and everything would go back to normal…I lied while saying this…it reminded me of the day dad died…I lied to my baby brother then too, I told him Everything was going to be all-fucking-right…It wasn't…it wasn't…and it never will be…but till the end of my day, I'm going to tell him that everything will be alright, comfort him and take care of him…because that's my job…even if it's nothing but lies.

**Hey, y'all I know it's short but I had to get something out there lol! Thank you for reading I hope y'all liked it next chapter is the hospital and some more brother and sisterly love lol and of course Rick n' Amy…I know Charlie is really no where in this story; I reckon she doesn't really fit but I can try to work her in if that seems best? I hope y'all like it there is more to come! Rate and Review pretty please! :D! Also, if anyone else has become severely obsessed with One Direction like I have, pretty please let me know if there are any great one direction stories out there! I love to read anything with them in it lol ! Anyways until next time!**

**~ 3 Chelly**


End file.
